To-Do List
Lola_campbell.png|Mermaid Secret (lola campbell) Brittney_Greene.png|Mermaid Sisters (Brittney Greene) Katy_Brown.png|Mermaid Tail (katy Brown) Heeyy_Chaarlotte.png|Mermaid Tails (Heeyy Chaarlotte Mermaid_Tail's.png|Mermaid Tails (Mermaid Tail's) Amora2332.png|Mermaid's Secret (amora2332) Millie_Mermaid.png|Millie Mermaid Mysecretmermaidlife1.png|link=My Mermaid Life (mymermaidlife1) Mystic_Waters.png|link=Mystical Waters OFS.png|link=Our Fishy Secret (MsCuz4life) LMS.png|link=Our Little Mermaid Secret ONLYOURLITTLESECRET.png|link=Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) Cheerstuf121.png|link=Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) Jesse_Joi.png|link=Sea Tails (Jesse Joi) MermaidTweenz.png|link=Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz Sirene_Ocean.png|link=Sirène Océan Something_Fishy.png|link=Something Fishy Dominique_Davis.png|link=Splash (Dominique Davis) Hawaii.png|Tails of Hawaii Shows with only one to three episodes uploaded six or more months ago and no activity since, or which have been declared abandoned. Italics indicate that a show's creators have announced its cancellation. One Episode *Mermaid Secret (lola campbell) *Mermaid Sisters (Brittney Greene) *Mermaid Tail (katy Brown) *Mermaid Tails (Heeyy Chaarrlotte) *Mermaid Tails (Mermaid Tail's) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332; all but the first episode deleted) * Millie Mermaid (megalovergirl4) *My Secret Mermaid Life (mysecretmermaidlife1) *Mystical Waters (VictoriaAngel32) *Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *Sea Tails (Jesse Joi) *Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz (Mermaid Tweenz) *Sirène Océan (Chloé-Pauline Cullen) *Something Fishy (SomethingFishyStudios) *Splash (Dominique Davis) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154) *Tails of the Sea (fluffy kitties) *The 3 Fins (The3Fins1) *The 2 Tails (WaterHeartMermaid) *The Amazing Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) *The Mermaid Mirror (TheMermaidMirror) *The Ocean Waves (Crystal Macotnis) *The Perfect Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Secrets in the Waves (adamschloe4) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Amanda Cheshiree) *Twin Mermaids (Dangle800) Two Episodes *2 Mermaid Tails (2mermaidtails) *A Mermaid Secret (A Mermaid Secret) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35)'' *Heart of the Ocean (beth1105m) *Hidden Life of a Mermaid (PinkDevil445) *Majestic Scales (Lily mermaid) *Magical Mermaid Life (mermaidlife0199) * Mermaid Magic (ASPEN N TAYLOR) * Mermaid Magic (MermaidMagicOfficial) * Mermaid Magic (nikki schaetzl) *Mermaid's Secret (alicia swaby) * Once a Mermaid Always a Mermaid (jlperfect89) * Other Side of Me, A Mermaid Story (Kate Mace) *Our Little Scaly Secret (OurLittleScalySecre1) *Our Mermaid Life (cheyenne perkins) * Secret Mermaid (jordan savannah) *Secrets of the Deep (owlcraze99) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Splash (XxTorlumxX) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *Tails of Two (Nathan Fulgham) *Tale Of A Mermaid (LNAStudiosx) *The Lost Tails (Sapphire Strong) *The Mermaid Girl (boofont9) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Two Tails (LPSforever0234) *The Young Tails (The Young Tails) *True Fins (Sirenacove) *Water Rush (JazzyProductionzs) Three Episodes *A Mermaid Secret (MermaidSecretTheShow) *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *A Mermaids Tail (Jenna Kohn) *Aqua Vitae Mermaids (Aqua Vitae Mermaids) *Fairly Tailed (tyedye422) *Fire Ice a Mermaid Life/Tail (EC morris) *Hidden by the Scales (Hiddenbythescales224) *I'm a Mermaid (atcerett718) *Mer Freak (Celsy Skees) *Mermaid Magic (toddbock) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *My Little Mermaid Secret (Candace Amundson) * My Secret Scales (seceretscales4evaxxx) * No Ordinary Girls (Donna57100) *Ocean Tails (EC morris) *Our Little Secret (mermaidsecertstar fin) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alana Western) *''Secrets in the Ocean (mykikkigirl1)'' *''Splash (OurOldShowSplash)'' *Tails and Scales (Tails Scales) *''Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii)'' *The Cresent sic Mermaid (TheCresentMermaid) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Dangle800) *The Tail That Should Never Have Come (yoself hiball) *Under the Sea (thegroovygym) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Cancelled Series Category:Very Short Shows